All Work and No Play
"All Work and No Play" es un episodio de la serie de Internet de Happy Tree Friends, el segundo de la cuarta temporada, y octogésimo en total. Descripción del Episodio Nutty, Sniffles y Lammy descubren un viejo y roto parque que está siendo demolido por Lumpy. Excentricidad (y heridos) sobreviene cuando los niños se hacen daño en el equipo peligroso y Lumpy echa una mano. Trama del Episodio Lumpy está destruyendo un parque infantil y se sale de la grúa para el almuerzo. Nutty, Lammy y Sniffles llegan a la zona de juegos y Nutty se va a un columpio, Sniffles va a un tobogán y Lammy va al pasamanos. Lammy va a través de las barras, pero una de las barras se cae y atraviesa la cabeza Lammy. Lumpy ve a Lammy lesionada y mueve una parte de la barra para que se parezca a las astas de Lumpy (una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo). Nutty va en el columpio, pero vuela y es atravesado por barras clavadas en la pared. Lumpy ve esto y usa un martillo mecánico para taladrar la parte superior de la pared, lo que hace que la barra corte más a Nutty y muera con un gran agujero en el estómago. Lumpy se cansa y deja de taladrar, lo que ocasiona que una parte de la pared se caiga y aplaste a Nutty. Sniffles baja por el tobogán, pero se corta con los agujeros y cae en un arenero, donde su parte inferior se ha ido. Lumpy lo ayuda con su grúa sacándolo del arenero, pero se detiene. Lammy, aun siendo atravesada por las barras, pasa por ahí, distrayendo a Lumpy, quien accidentalmente hace que la grúa aplaste la cabeza de Sniffles, haciendo que los fragmentos que tenía, golpeen a Lammy. Al terminar el episodio, Lumpy revierte la barra de la izquierda de nuevo (que de alguna manera volvió a levantarse). Moraleja "If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" (¡Si no está roto, no lo arregles!). Muertes #El cuerpo de Nutty es destrozado mientras Lumpy taladra la pared de piedra. Luego, la pared aplasta sus restos. #La cabeza de Sniffles es aplastada por la garra de la grúa. #Lammy muere luego de que una de las barras paralelas y tres trozos de concreto se empalen en su cabeza (confirmado por Kenn Navarro). Heridas #La cabeza de Lammy es atravesada por una de las barras paralelas. Luego, su cabeza es clavada por tres trozos de concreto. #Un trozo de metal atraviesa los órganos de Nutty. Las vibraciones del taladro también lo dañan. #La mitad inferior de Sniffles es cortada por los agujeros del tobogán. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de posiciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Uno de los lados de la barra paralela empalada en la cabeza de Lammy es movida hacia abajo por Lumpy, pero el otro lado no se mueve, a pesar de que toda la barra está unida. #La sangre de Sniffles es color marrón. #El Sr. Pickels desaparece del episodio luego de que Nutty, Sniffles y Lammy llegan al parque. #Cuando Lumpy sale a buscar a Nutty, Lammy crece en tamaño. #La barra paralela es recta, pero cuando se empala en la cabeza de Lammy los extremos apuntan hacia arriba. center|thumb Curiosidades *El carrusel de Spin Fun Knowin' Ya reaparece, pero está roto y oxidado. Finalmente es destruido por Lumpy. *Lumpy movió el tubo que estaba empalado en la cabeza de Lammy de la misma forma que su cornamenta. *Éste es el segundo episodio en hacer referencia a Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. El primero fue Blast from the Past. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Lumpy trabaja en una construcción. La primera vez fue en Concrete Solution. *Lumpy es el tercer personaje en usar un casco de construcción. El primero es Handy y el segundo es The Mole (en Milk Pong). *Truffles aparece detrás de un árbol cuando Lumpy se prepara para almorzar. *El título del episodio hace referencia a un proverbio que dice: "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" ("Sólo trabajo y nada de juego hace que Jack sea un chico aburrido"), famoso por haber sido usado en la película "El resplandor". *Ésta es la primera vez que Lammy tiene un rol secundario. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Nutty en Icy You. *Es muy extraño que tanto Nutty y Lammy, como el mismo Sniffles no notaran que el parque estaba en pésimas condiciones y jugaran en él sin darle importancia a ello. *La muerte de Lammy es similar a la muerte de Shifty en Who's to Flame?. *Ésta es la primera vez que Sniffles y Nutty interactúan con Lammy. *La herida de Nutty es similar a su muerte en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:All Work and No Play Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios Que Rompen La Cuarta Pared Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2013 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy